Unimplemented/Speculated Characters
The following Characters are unimplemented and speculated characters, who have a reference in game's artwork or source code. These characters are organized below from top to bottom, most info to least, ending with Wallace, Waverly, and Wilbur, who only have portrait files. Although, based on imagery, it may be possible to guess what abilities they may contain, nothing about any of these characters' abilities are known if it is not mentioned. All of the characters with sound files can be listen to and the bottom of the article, along with Wickerbottom's voice. Woodie Woodie is a character with a portrait file, along with a big portrait, and an in-game character model. Woodie also has a ready sound file, which can be listened to at the bottom of this article. Webber Webber is a character with a portrait file, along with an in-game character model. Wilton Wilton is a character with a portrait file, along with an in-game character model. Wilton also has a ready sound file, which can be listened to at the bottom of this article. Wilton has strings in the game, when examining things, but they don't reveal much, as they are simply various "Rattle" and "ahhhhh"s. Since the "Doorway to Adventure" Update,Wilton appears in the game as a dead skeleton,having around his body random items Winnie Winnie is a character with a portrait file, along with an in-game character model. Winnie also has a ready sound file, which can be listened to at the bottom of this article. Wortox Wortox is a character with currently only a portrait and in-game character model, found in the files of Don't Starve. Wallace Wallace is a character with currently only a portrait, found in the files of Don't Starve. He also has a ready sound file, which can be listened to at the bottom of this article. Waverly Waverly is a character with currently only a portrait, found in the files of Don't Starve. Wilbur Wilbur is a character with currently only a portrait, found in the files of Don't Starve Trivia *Wilbur has a potential to be added; In the Wiki's interview, Klei responded "We want characters to each have their own use alongside a feature", and then later mentioned, regarding NPCs, non playable characters, that they have concept art for a monkey character. *A character named Woodrow has sound files, although they're the same files WX-78 uses. *Wilton or Woodie may appear as a silhouette if you're at the XP cap, hinting that one of them may be coming in an upcoming update. However, this is subject to change, as before the 'Spoiled Rotten' update, Wickerbottom's silhouette was featured, and WX-78 was added one update before her. *In the preview stream for "A Little Rain Must Fall", Kevin said that all of these characters' sounds were completed, although only some of them are in the files. *You can spawn in Woodie/Wilton (As well as the currently implemented characters) in Debug Mode with the command DebugSpawn("woodie") or DebugSpawn("wilton"). *It is believed that Wilton may be a character soon, as there is an entity in the files called "Locked Wes", which is Wes stuck in his box animation. If you break it with a hammer, you unlock Wes as a Character. This may be the first step towards Klei changing how characters unlock, which they've stated before, as that they want it to be more Exploration Based, not so much grinding. In the "Doorway to Adventure" update, there is an entity of Wilton lying on the ground. This means that it's likely that Wilton may be unlocked by interacting with the body somehow. However, at the same time, this may mean that Wilton ISNT going to be a character, and that they're using his model for something else.